


Say

by Anneofnyc



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneofnyc/pseuds/Anneofnyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone could see that they were soulmates. They loved each other. But just knowing something isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: A little smut. Unintentional Dubcon. Mentions of rape/Noncon.

It had started innocently enough. And well, it sort of ended nowhere. They were excellent friends. Soulmates some would say. But the sexual attraction, romance, crush… lust? Didn’t quite take off. It started though. 

 

Matt had seemed friendly enough. Nice at first. And Foggy never really hid his instant attraction. He absolutely did not go around calling people handsome wounded ducks.  


But then he got to know this guy with issues galore but a heart of gold. And a temper to match. What struck him most was how Matt would go so loose limbed and relaxed when he was drunk. Sharing morose thoughts and then giggling hysterically at something stupid. How he always crowded into Foggy’s personal space and carved out his own niche at his side and neck. Craving touch and warmth. 

And Foggy got it. Of course he did. Although he was sketchy on the details, he knew Matt hadn’t had the happiest childhood. Always short on receiving affection and love. Always reluctant to be at the centre of Foggy’s attention but cherishing it with greedy hands all the same.  
In short.  
They were a pair of touchy feely friends. And Foggy was more than okay with it.

 

  


Ofcourse, after a while they’d gone a little further. After a hectic week of submitting their semester papers and projects, they’d been drinking the cheap wine that Matt usually turned his nose up at. The taste stopped being relevant as they barrelled past tipsy right to the point where disinhibition and horniness co-existed. 

Matt had wrapped a hand around Foggy’s middle and had been talking about the environment or something like that. That weird caring nerd. He’d quieted and then just breathed into Foggy’s armpit. Probably his sensitive nose had bowed down to all the horrible wine they’d drunk. But Matt had ran a thumb down his skin, very lightly. Foggy had to really try not to stiffen up. Matt did it again. Firmer this time. Foggy exhaled and shifted just an inch closer. They’d both been awake for a while. Not speaking or thinking ahead. And then fallen asleep in their own beds.

 

  


The next time something happened, they were drinking again. Which was probably not a very healthy thing to do. But they were in law school and alcohol was sort of a law in itself, Foggy supposed. 

Matt had done his face touching thing. Foggy felt weird not only because…intimate as fuck. But also because he was painfully aware of the difference in their physical appearances. He’d never been too hung up on looks but his insecurities had a field day whenever Matt’s sightless scrutiny was on him. 

Foggy took Matt’s hand back after he had sat back looking flushed. And he held it on his thigh. Acutely aware of the two fingers hanging out of his grasp and brushing the skin left bare by his shorts. He’d kept his breath slow, aching with need. Until Matt had inched forward, slipped his hand out and rested it back higher, over the cloth. It had been enough for that moment. 

 

  


There had been lingering touches since then. Hammering hearts. Deep aching. Soft dry kisses. 

That one time when he’d felt hyperaware. Almost feverish with need. They’d been studying together on Matt’s bed and slid down into tangled limbs sometimes after midnight. Exhausted minds still whirring and calculating. Trying to gauge each other’s breathing and reaction to soft casual touches, slowly graduating to areas that couldn’t be called just friendly anymore.

He had to regulate his breath. Slowly inching hands up to the ribcage and down to the hipbones. Relaxed and stayed there as Matt kept compliant, seemingly enjoying his touch with a trembled exhale. And then he’d abruptly turned towards Foggy, face to face. Foggy had jerked back a bit and accidentally pushed his knee right between Matt’s thighs.

Matt had full on shuddered. Gasping alluringly before inching down his body and stopped just as Foggy’s knee touched his hard on. Foggy had clenched a hand on Matt’s t shirt and pulled him closer to hear Matt gasp and shudder again. And again. 

Matt had to bite down on his pillow as he let out a soft crawling groan. Reaching down to palm Foggy without hesitation as he pushed down onto Foggy’s knee.  
Foggy had stopped thinking then. He felt light headed and desperate as he rocked himself into Matt’s hand and into his crotch. The pull within himself growing and growing. The pressure and rhythm feeling overwhelming and not enough at the same time. Gasping and trembling to reach. To find. To let go.

 

He had felt a little juvenile the next morning. But not regretful. Nothing changed. The morning was a quiet one but not awkward, weirdly enough. It remained unspoken but never somehow unthinkable. Foggy found Marci and Matt seemed to date every attractive woman he came across. It all seemed to work out fine. 

 

  


 

A few months had gone by when he’d come back to their room to find Matt setting out take out containers on his table. Books and papers set aside neatly. Thai. He let out a incredulous laugh and sat down on Matt’s chair. 

“I thought we were going to study.”

“You thought wrong.” Matt smirked, taking out a bottle of vodka with flourish.

“Alright!” Foggy was all go. Thai and vodka. It was just delicious food and hard liquor to him. All that talk about which drink went with what food was rubbish. And they were too broke to try anyway.

They’d watched a movie as they demolished the entire food in record time and the vodka dwindled in an equally impressive manner. The latter half of the movie ran ignored as they did their drunk ramblings over the sound of cars exploding.

Foggy never noticed when the movie finished, the screen went dark and they were lying close together on Matt’s bed. Matt’s bed because ridiculously expensive decadent sheets. And close together because both of them had broken up with their respective girlfriends within a space of a month not too long ago.

And it felt comfortable. And somehow dangerous too. Like the lines they had crossed the previous time meant more now. Meant that it couldn’t be any less this time. And Foggy wanted it. He loved Matt. And he was attracted to him. And Matt had reciprocated, sometimes initiated it. It just made sense, right?

He stroked Matt’s abdomen. Slowly as each of his fingers dipped down the grooves and went up the hard muscles. Up and down. Closer and wider.

Matt gulped and tilted his head down, panting a little. He turned his body more towards Foggy. Foggy readjusted his hands and continued to stroke his flank and ribs. Matt’s hand lying on the bed between them, twitched. His eyes roving everywhere. The unguarded, vulnerable look usually hidden well behind his dark glasses. Red lips parted slightly, the exhales moist with vodka and spices.

Everything he could perceive only in flashes. One snap shot at a time. He was too drunk. Marci had left what…three weeks back? He might not even remember this the next morning. _Jesus what was he even doing?!_

“Matt.” 

Matt had been fumbling with Foggy’s belt, pretty unsuccessfully trying to open them. 

“Hmmm.”’

“Matt, I think…” He withdrew his hand and leaned away a little. “I think we shouldn’t- we should stop.”

“Oh.”

Matt extracted his hand and then jerked back, as if the full meaning dawned to him only then. And before Foggy could figure out what to say next, he had sat up and swung both his feet down on the floor.

Foggy swore in his head and sat up too. 

“Matt?”

“I’m sorry. I thought… I thought you wanted it. I should have asked. I’m so- I’m so sorry.”

Christ. Not what he meant. He reached out a hand to his shoulder.

“Matt I did… I do want it. You didn’t force me into anything, I swear.”

Matt kept his head bowed, silent in remorse.

Foggy slid out and sat beside Matt. Matt’s hands were fisted on his thighs and his hair was shadowing his eyes.

“Matt hey, hey… I just- we’re too drunk you know? You’re my best friend and I think we should probably be a little sober. Before we make any changes to this. To what we are. That’s all.”

Matt nodded but stayed quiet. Breathing a little deeper now.

“I consented alright? And not verbally yeah and we should probably get on to that because it was careless of us to take things for granted. But you had my consent okay? You did.”

“It’s important Foggy.” The voice was shaky but vehement.

“Y-yeah ofcourse it is buddy. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you either. Fault lies on me too.”

“It’s alright, you don’t…” he gulped and shook his head, teeth shining through a bitter smile. “but I should have done better. I know better. There never should be doubts. Ever. Sometimes it’s hard to say no. I should have… I should have.”

Foggy ducked his head to take a better look, something uncomfortable twisting his stomach.

“Why should you know better, Matt?”

Matt snorted, “I’ve always been so careful. So careful. I’d never do anything you don’t want Foggy. I wouldn’t do that to you. To anybody.”

Okay good, but… “Matt did something happen? Did you have trouble saying no? Did somebody not listen?”

Matt suddenly slumped back onto the bed, hands spread wide, feet still on the ground. His eyes were only half open.

“I always listen Foggy. I always… I’m so sleepy.”

“Did… Matt god-”, Foggy groaned in a combination of dread and drunken speech. _What even the hell._ Had Matt been raped? Touched without consent? So many questions making him quiver with trepidation. But it wouldn’t be right since Matt was just as drunk as Foggy and he felt dirty taking advantage of his suggestive state.

“Okay, okay. Sleep. We should sleep.”

He tried to pick Matt’s feet off the ground and help him settle. Matt was no help, just wriggling around and trying to curl up. Foggy managed to get him under the covers.

“Here we go.” He patted his shoulders. Matt immediately shot out an octopus arm and latched onto it. Foggy stumbled as his already precarious balance made him dizzy with the sudden tension.

“You’re a good person Foggy. The bes’.” Matt slurred, eyes closed.

Foggy felt a huge lump form in his throat, “That’s you buddy. All you.”

“You always lishhen. Allllways lisshen. Tha’s good.”

“Ahan.”

Sleep eventually claimed Matt as he immediately started to drool on his pillow, mouth still open halfway through his speech.

Foggy stumbled back and sat down heavily on his own bed as it hit his knees. His heart rate suddenly sky rocketed. He’d been groped drunkenly and people had tried to convince him that another drink would be okay or that he was just shy and he’d actually enjoy it. But nobody had actually forced him to it. He’d always been surrounded by at least one friend who had taken his drunk ass away from situations like that. 

But maybe Matt had no one to do that for him. Maybe he never knew that it was okay to be an asshole sometimes. That politeness didn’t exist extend to consent. Or maybe nobody had cared and taken advantage of his disability somehow, or drunkenness. 

Or maybe nothing had ever happened. And he was just very aware of such issues. Or he may have heard the stories , seen some things. Maybe.  


Whatever it might be, Foggy couldn’t help it as he cried, sat there on the bed. Sad that this was an even an issue. Maybe Matt hadn’t suffered anything firsthand, but it hurt all the same. Someone somewhere had been hurt though. And it wasn’t alright. It wasn’t acceptable. And he couldn’t help but shed tears for every nameless, faceless victim. 

 

  


 

He never knew when he’d stopped crying and when he’d fallen asleep. He’d woke up with a spike digging through his brain and sea swirling inside him. They’d both sat quietly, sipping coffee and inhaling aspirin. 

Matt never said anything about the previous night. Maybe he didn’t remember much. Foggy only remembered how Matt had scrambled out of the bed in panic and his fervent declarations about consent and listening. He couldn’t remember the exact words even.

But he knew he’d be ready to listen if Matt wanted to share anything with him in the future. And he’d always watch his back at parties or whatever. Because people are shitty. Some people just don’t care. But the world needed special people like Matt. And Foggy needed to keep his soulmate protected. 

It was that simple.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened. This idea came to me and ate my head. And I was compelled to post it. Rushed and unbeta-ed.
> 
> It's not noncon because both of them did want it. They did not verbalise their consent. And they were not sure if it was what they wanted relationship wise. They were attracted to each other and wanted the physical intimacy, however. Thus, I called it dubcon. I maybe wrong though and willing to learn.
> 
>  
> 
> I haven't given up on In my honey and in my milk. I did mention however that I felt emotionally not able to continue it. I promise it will be updated soon!
> 
> Please leave comments :)


End file.
